Fly
by IcePrincess1321
Summary: Its been Four Months Since Wendy bids goodbye to Peter...


I would never forget about you.

Its been 4 months since Wendy bid goodbye to Peter..

-Story-

On that night, Wendy was alone in the big house...the parents went out to dinner,the boys had sleepovers and nanny was at the vet.

_Sigh,_ was the sound of our fair brunette was making...staring at the opened window while her head was resting on her hands. _Sigh,_ there she goes again. Her room was now seperate from John and Michael, making it seemed unusual... not to hear the laughters of those children.

Making her way to the opened window, she sighed again.. for she knew she was all alone and sad on that night. '_Might as well sleep...guess **he's** not coming.' _just beside the window, there was a couch... Wendy laid her body and in no time fell asleep.

After a few hours, Wendy's eyes fluttered open, she streched her arms and yawned... she looked around the room and let out a soft wimp, For there stood a red head boy with a green suit matched with a green hat infront of her bewildered eyes..

"miss me?" the boy said.

She rubbed her eyes roughly, thiking it was just a dream...but...it was not. For real, Peter Pan was floating infront of her. Her body moved instinctvly towards him, and with all her might she hugged him and both fell down on the soft velvet carpet. "Peter." wendy cried.

The boy couldn't help but blushed and turned red as a cherry, for he didn't anticipated this happening to him, Wendy hugging him. "I miss so much." Wendy said making the boy blush even more.

A minute passed and still they were in the same position, making her now conscious, she let go of Peter and helped him stand.

"I knew you would visit me." said Wendy with a smile.

"of course I would visit you, why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you forgot about me and found a new.. mother for you and the lost boys." now a sad face was presented upon Peter, he didn't know how to answer... she thought of that all these months because he didn't visit her well in truth be told, he had problems with the pirates so he couldn't go to Wendy even if he wants to...

Instead of anwering her with words, he trusted his instincts and... tucked a strand of brown locks behind her ear and said "I would never forget about you.. Wendy."

Her heart skipped a beat... she didn't move from her stance , she was too shocked. To think that those words came out of Peter Pan's lips. The boy who gave her the greatest adventure, the boy who never grows up, the boy...who stole her heart.

They stared into each others eyes, getting lost in each other's wanders. Faces grew closer to each other, as if for some reason the eyes were calling to the other. Only a few centimeters was the gap between Wendy and Peter.

Both thought this was wrong but it felt so right.

In one fell swoop...

The bells stop ringing.

The cars went quiet.

The nighting gales went to sleep.

The music of London went silent.

The people stop chattering.

In that instant, they kissed... all of distractions around them went quiet. Its like they were the only ones in earth..A very passionate and intense kiss it was. Though it was mature for them. All the feelings were conveyed finally in that kiss. Peter knew Wendy loves her.. as well as he knew he also love her.

Both stayed in their position, with Wendy buried on his chest and his arms were protectively around her petite waist.

"wendy..."

" yes Peter?"

"I should leave."

Wendy's heart sunked to the bottom of her stomach, although she expected this to happen, she would prefer it to happen later.

"Ok but... you can't leave yet not until I fell asleep." said Wendy childishly.

Peter chuckled at her childish act, thinking it was so cute of her, to make such a request.

Peter carried her bridal style to her bed. He laid her gently as if she was a fragile glass.

"Now go to sleep."said Peter with the gentliest voice he can make.

"Sleep beside me first."said Wendy with her sly smile.

At first Peter found it embarrassing, sleeping with Wendy on the same bed.. he's a guy you know! God what knows he's going to do to her.

"I trust you."

and for that instance, his body moved without his permission and went beside to Wendy. Peter now hugging her waist and pulling her closer to her. Making her blushed and burying herself in his chest.

the two lovers stayed each other like that all night. For the first time, both seemed to have forgotten all their troubles and just slept in each other's embrace with a smile upon their faces.

_THE END_


End file.
